The present disclosure relates to a musical instrument case and more particularly to one for a guitar, such as an acoustical, electrical, or standard guitar. The musical instrument case permits an instrument, to be removed therefrom and suspended from the case, which is inclined at an angle relative to the ground or a floor surface.
Guitar cases are well-known for use in holding and protecting a guitar, and include a bottom portion and an upper portion, or lid, which may be releasably secured to the bottom portion to maintain a guitar therewithin. The disclosure of the present invention contemplates that provision is made for the guitar case to be supported from its bottom end by a foldable stand so that the case can be inclined upwardly at an angle relative to the horizontal, such as a floor surface. A guitar, when removed from the guitar case can then be suspended or hung from a hanger provided on the guitar case. The guitar is thereby oriented to be suspended substantially vertically, relative to the ground, and the bottom of the guitar is spaced from the ground or floor surface.